Don't be Silly, Billy
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.13 |number=275 |released= * 8th September 2007 * 9th September 2007 * 21st October 2007 * 9th April 2008 * 15th July 2009 * 24th May 2010 * 23rd September 2011 |previous=Thomas Sets Sail |next=Edward and the Mail}} Don't Be Silly, Billy is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot Thomas is given a special to show a new engine around. He arrives at the docks where he meets Salty just as the new engine named Billy arrives. He is eager to go, but Thomas tells him that they have to wait for the Fat Controller until he gives him his job. Soon the Fat Controller arrives and gives Billy three jobs; to take chickens from Farmer McColl and take them to the Docks, deliver diesel oil to the quarry and lastly, to deliver coal to the depot. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to show Billy how to be a really useful engine and leaves. Thomas warns Billy not to pump up his pistons too soon as it wastes steam, and must take on plenty of coal and water, but Billy, in an angry mood, tells him that he is bossy and races off to do his first job. Thomas knowing that he promised the Fat Controller that he would look after Billy chases after him. Thomas finds Billy collecting chickens from the farm, but Billy puffs off too soon and the chickens are not loaded yet leaving Farmer McColl annoyed, calling him "Silly Billy." Thomas, very cross, puffs after him and finds him at the quarry, but Billy leaves as soon as he sees Thomas. Thomas then finds him at the depot where Billy is collecting diesel oil to bring it to the quarry, but Billy leaves without the diesel oil to get away from Thomas. Thomas finds Billy at the coaling plant where he is backing up to the coal hopper to fill his trucks, but he accidentally pushes Percy underneath the coal loader and coal falls all over him. Percy, very cross, warns Billy to watch out. Thomas tells Billy that he must be careful and to take on coal and water. Furious, Billy insults Thomas again. Exasperated and exhausted with his behaviour, Thomas tells Billy to go and do whatever he wants. Billy, relieved sets off, but immediately runs out of coal and water just seconds after. Thomas realizes that he did not show Billy how to be really useful and shunts Billy to be restocked. Thomas offers to help Billy so that no one will call him "Silly Billy." After that, Thomas and Billy work together to deliver the chickens to the docks, the diesel oil to Mavis and Diesel at the quarry and the coal to the depot. Thomas is tired and is about to leave, but stops after Billy thanks him for helping him out and saying that he is a really useful engine, which makes Thomas happy that he has made a good friend. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Billy * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Gordon * Diesel * James * Emily * Cranky Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Mavis' Shed * Centre Island Quarry * The Fuel Depot * The Coaling Plant Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh series. * This episode is the first and only appearance of Billy to date, although he was originally intended to appear in the thirteenth series episode, Splish Splash Splosh. Charlie replaced him in the final script. * Numerous differences were made in the Milkshake! television airing and the DVD releases compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. television airings as the scenes were either alternate angled or re-filmed in the DVD: ** The opening shot of the scene was moved a little further, the clouds are in a different position and different bushes and trees were added or moved. ** An alternate angle of Gordon is used, both versions were filmed on a different set and Gordon has a different face. ** An alternate angle of Percy passing the windmill is used, a different tree was added and the bushes next to the tracks are removed in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle close-up of Billy is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Billy's wheels is used. Also, before he blew steam, there is some steam flowing in the DVD version whilst in the television version, there is no steam. ** An alternate angle of Billy leaving the docks is used, the clouds are in a different position and the steam comes out different in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of Salty is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Thomas leaving the docks to catch up with Billy is used and the clouds are in a different position in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle close-up of Billy at Farmer McColl's farm is used and his siderods changed positions for both versions. ** An alternate angle when Thomas was cross after Billy left without the chickens is used. ** An alternate angle of Billy leaving the depot was used, the clouds are in a different position, diesel oil is added on the platform and the footage is sped up in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle close-up of Thomas at the depot was used, Thomas' wheels were stopped differently, some boxes and barrels were added or moved and a workman was moved. ** An alternate angle of Percy being biffed by Billy was used. In the DVD version, Percy and the trucks moved a little and in the television version, they moved a little faster. ** An alternate angle of Percy rolling under the hopper was used, the clouds are in a different position, Percy's eyes are moved different and the footage was also sped up. ** An alternate angle of when Billy was happy to do whatever he wanted is used. Also, he moves a few seconds earlier, steam comes out before he moves, his eyes are moved a little further, the two boards of wood are closer to each other and the clouds are in a different position in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when Billy suddenly stops is used. Also, the buildings are slightly moved, the two trucks are not aligned, the yellow car next to Billy is replaced by a green car, Billy stops further, coal is added on the ground and another section of track was added in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when Thomas and Billy deliver the chickens to the docks is used. Also, there is no transition when the scene appeared, steam is coming out of Lucinda, the buildings, a crane and some workmen are moved and there are less boards of wood piled up in the DVD version. * This episode was shown in select USA cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. * In the US narration, Percy says "Watch out, Silly Billy!" early. * This episode was likely made for CGI testing, as Dino Athanassiou released story boards of the episode on his blog, however Dino only worked on the show during the twelfth series, meaning that the storyboards were likely a part of CGI testing. Goofs * James' steaming noise is heard before he stops in the DVD version. * When Percy was biffed by Billy, the last truck jitters up from the tracks in the DVD version. * Billy's chuffing noise is heard before he left the depot in the DVD version. * Thomas' chuffing noise is heard before he left the docks in the DVD version. * In the scene when Thomas leaves the depot, his eyes are wonky in the television version. * When Thomas pulls into the docks, his steam platform is visible. * The narrator says "Billy backed up to trucks of diesel oil," but there was only one truck. * Diesel's face is tilted when he is at the quarry. * In the Latin American version, Mavis has a male voice when she says, "He forgot our oil!" *In the US narration, the second time the narrator said that Thomas puffed after Billy, the puffing sound is audible before Thomas moves. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Billy In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Smoke and Mirrors (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 38 (Hong Kong DVD) SA * Smoke and Mirrors (South African DVD) GER/SPN * Thomas and the Lighthouse (German DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 24 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:No Seas Tonto, Billy pl:Niemądry Wojtuś ru:Не глупи, Билли Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases